


Больше не Одинока

by Thawed_st



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thawed_st/pseuds/Thawed_st
Summary: Мне так сильно понравилась Мистле и так не понравилось как ее и их с Цири отношения показал Сапковский, что я буквально загорелась написать что-нибудь, где у них все будет хотя бы немного лучше.





	Больше не Одинока

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На момент написания я прочитала только Час Презрения, поэтому прошу не указывать на несовпадения с каноном, описанным дальше. В любом случае, это скорее альтернативное развитие событий.  
> 2\. Курсивом выделены цитаты из книги А.Сапковского "Час Презрения"  
> 3\. В тексте используются феминитивы, не исправляйте и не пишите, что это неправильно, все равно ничего не изменится

_Цири сбежала к речке. Мылась долго, подрагивая от холода. Резкими движениями трясущихся рук старалась смыть с себя то, что уже смыть было невозможно. По щекам текли слезы.  
  
Все уплывало вдаль. В туман. Все._  
  
Она не сразу заметила Мистле, сидевшую на берегу, зябко кутаясь в шкуру. Она смотрела мимо девочки, в туман.  
  
— Фалька… — тихо позвала она, почувствовав на себе взгляд.  
  
Цири не ответила, все еще стоя почти по колено в воде и ежась больше не от холода, а от присутствия Мистле.  
  
— Я… вот черт, — сбивчиво попыталась продолжить женщина, — понимаешь, Фалька, мы не привыкли по душам разговаривать, и мне сейчас сложно что-то сказать тебе. Но ты дослушай, ладно?  
  
Молчание в ответ и плеск воды были восприняты как согласие.  
  
— Мы тут все давно разбойницы, уже неважно, кем мы были, дворянками, эльфками, военными… Все это мы уже потеряли. Удачный налет, сытная еда и жаркая ночь — и больше ничего для счастья не надо. Но ты-то другая.  
  
Цири, продолжая молчать, неспешно вышла из воды, пытаясь сохранять осанку и непроницаемость лица. Так ей казалось, что она отстраняется и от Мистле, и от собственных чувств, становится другой, невосприимчивой. Это было сложно — хотелось, на самом деле, спрятаться за какой-нибудь камень и плакать там до тех пор, пока Йеннифер с Геральтом не придут за ней.  
  
— Будь ты с нами подольше, или сама постарше, все было бы по-другому. Ты была такая… несчастная. И одинокая, и Кайлей еще тут, чтоб его василиск задрал. И я была одинока. И все получилось так неправильно и глупо.  
  
Цири хотела бы с ней согласиться, но не могла. Это было не глупо — подло и грубо. Мистле — первая человека, отнесшаяся к ней хоть немного по-доброму с тех пор, как она взбежала на ту чёртову башню. И она же сделала… Что она сделала? Цири не могла сформулировать до конца, она знала множество слов, включая те, которые нельзя произносить в приличном обществе, но ни одно из них не подходило ни к произошедшему, ни к ней самой. Ей не было больно, было немного страшно и непонятно. Было, быть может, приятно — но она не осознавала этого. Перед пеленой слез мелькали черные крылья хищной птицы. Мистле что-то говорила ей, но Цири слышала лишь хлопанье крыльев. И она никак не могла связать те боль и ужас, пережитые в Цинтре и почти забытые, с тем безмолвным напряжением, что чувствовала с Мистле. Женщина, конечно, ничего не знала о произошедшем тогда, даже сама Цири, кажется, не знала всего, но это не меняло ничего. Да, Цири была одинока, несчастна и напугана. И да, хотела, чтобы Мистле была с ней рядом. Но просто была, может быть обняла, может, рассказала что-то интересное, может, просто отогнала бы от нее Кайлея и ушла. А того, что случилось не должно было быть. Вслух Цири, конечно, ничего не сказала.  
  
Мистле говорила в туман, не глядя на Цири, вытирающуюся какой-то тряпкой, заменившей полотенце.  
  
— Я знаю, все должно было быть не так. Но я не знаю, как иначе. Мне тогда показалось, что это было бы правильно, для нас обеих. Я ошиблась. О, небо! Я воспользовалась беспомощностью  
  
девочки, как похотливый солдафон! Ты, наверно, не простишь меня, Фалька. Я бы не простила. Но знай, я не желала тебе зла.  
  
Цири молчала, пытаясь одеться в то, что за время скитаний стало похоже на лохмотья.  
  
— Закутайся пока в шкуру, — Мистле сбросила свою с плеч, но не подошла, чтобы дать ее девочке, — и обратись к Искре, может, у нее найдется пара вещиц поприличнее.  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, женщина развернулась, собираясь возвращаться к Крысам.  
  
— Значит, — она повернулась на голос Цири, хриплый от слез и долгого молчания. Только тогда девочка заметила, что и ее щеки блестят от слез, — значит, это не было платой за то, что я не буду одинока?  
  
Не в силах ответить, Мистле не то вздохнула, не то всхлипнула, и покачала головой. Больше не оборачиваясь, ушла с берега.  
  
                                                                                                                                        ***  
  
_Цири ударила плашмя, вывернувшись в обратный пируэт._ И с ужасом поняла, что перед ней не заросшее щетиной лицо нильфгаардца, а красивое, до боли знакомое, обрамленное черными как смоль волосами, лицо Йеннифер. Оно исказилось в предупреждающе -испуганном крике, но было поздно. Фонтан крови заслонил Цири обзор. Она вскрикнула, вложив в этот крик всю боль и отчаяние, и проснулась.  
  
Кричала она, видимо, вслух — на походных лежанках недалеко от нее ворочались, переставали храпеть и сонно ворчали остальные Крысы. Послышались тихие шаги, темная фигура нависла над ней. Цири тут же села, не желая, чтобы ее застали врасплох.  
  
— Фалька? — Мистле, конечно, кто еще пошла бы к ней посреди ночи, как к плачущей младенице.  
  
— Просто сон. Я скоро снова засну. — неуверенно пробормотала девочка. Правдой это не было, не смотря на выматывающий день, сонливости она теперь не чувствовала.  
  
— Можно? — женщина аккуратно присела рядом с Цири. Та, не задумываясь, отодвинулась, напряглась, готовая в любой момент соскочить и бежать, — не бойся, я хочу только обнять тебя.  
  
Недолго поколебавшись, девочка позволила, придвинувшись чуть ближе. Она немного жалела, что оставила кинжал вместе с остальными вещами, а не возле лежанки, он дал бы ей большее чувство безопасности, чем есть сейчас. С другой стороны, терять ей уже было нечего, а успокоительных объятий в самом деле не хватало.  
  
— Это был просто сон, сейчас ты в порядке.  
  
Цири вздрогнула, вспомнив лицо Йеннифер в потеках крови. Почему именно этот сон? Значит ли это, что что-то случилось с чародейкой? Или что Цири предала её, отказавшись от Силы? Или это просто не ушедшие еще переживания о первом убийстве, которые постоянно проникают в ее сны, обретающие причудливые формы? Говорить об этом Цири не стала, просто тихо прошептала «да».  
  
Молчали. Мистле осторожно гладила ее обнаженное плечо. Прикосновения не были похожи на те, что были той ночью. И все же что-то было — то ли маленькая, теплая, чуть влажная ладонь, то ли напряженная тишина вокруг. Какими бы успокаивающими не были поглаживания, Цири все еще сидела напрягшись, готовая к бегству.  
  
— Слушай, Фалька, ты ведь тоже не кметка какая-то? В тебе есть воспитание, хоть его уже и не видно почти. Дворянка, как я? Или, может, беглая принцесса?  
  
Насмешливый тон говорил, что Мистле, конечно, шутит. Но Цири стоило большого труда никак не показать, насколько близко это предположение к правде. Не вздрогнуть, не выдать голосом, отвечая уклончивое «может быть».  
  
— Представляешь, мы могли бы встретиться на каком-нибудь приёме. Стояли бы в роскошных платьях, среди золочёной мебели. Говорили бы о погоде и политической ситуации.  
  
Цири представила: Мистле в украшенном бантами и вышивкой платье, статную, с длинными ухоженными волосами, закрученными в сложную прическу. Ее саму, в любимом платье с рюшами и пышными рукавами, в которое сейчас она наверняка не смогла бы влезть, бойкую, беспокойную принцессу. Их знакомят, соблюдая полный церемониал, и она еле сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться от напыщенности, невольно цепляясь взглядом за мелкие детали в облике юной дворянки. Они расходятся и под вечер забывают имена. Потому что Цири встретится с еще десятками знатных семей и со временем они сливаются в единую безлико-вычурную фигуру. Потому что Мистле атакуют нескончаемой речью несколько возможных женихов. Цири представляла и прочему-то не могла понять — счастливый это образ или нет.  
  
— Мы бы не зашли дальше знакомства.  
  
— Скорее всего, — печально подтвердила Мистле.  
  
Воображаемые картины немного расслабили Цири, она чуть сильнее прижалась к женщине, позволяя телу не быть натянутой струной. Стало чуть теплее, спокойнее. Рука Мистле все еще рассеяно блуждала по ее плечу, темнота висела над ними густым туманом. Молчание продолжалось.  
  
Цири думала о тепле дома — родного дворца, Каэр Морхена, Храма. О людях, что дарили ей это тепло. О том, что Мистле не похожа ни на кого из них. И что с ней она никогда не сможет расслабиться и довериться полностью. А сможет ли теперь довериться вообще кому-то. Даже из тех, кого знала до телепортации из Тор Лара.  
  
Видимо, от мыслей Цири снова напрягалась, потому что Мистле чуть повернулась в ее сторону, а потом заговорила снова.  
  
— Знаешь, Фалька, если ты нас боишься, держи при себе оружие, например тот кинжал, что Кайлей подарил. Только не пускай его в ход без повода, теперь-то ты сможешь…  
  
Убить. Мистле не закончила, но Цири знала, что она имеет в виду. Да, теперь она сможет. Наверно, в случае опасности рука не дрогнет ни перед кем: ни перед Кайлеем, ни перед самой Мистле. Может, об этом был сон?  
  
Девочка кивнула, принимая совет, зная, что ее кивок почувствуют плечом, на котором покоилась ее голова.  
  
Кивнула и задумалась, а что было бы, если бы Цири смогла тогда? Мистле больше не приглядывала бы за ней, не улыбалась бы по утрам. А сама она не боялась бы ее шагов по ночам. Хотя Крысы наверняка вышвырнули бы ее за порог, если не в реку. Потом поняла, что она убила бы Кайлея, а Мистле даже не подошла бы к ней в ту ночь. И все сложилось бы совсем иначе. Впрочем, ей все равно не было бы места в Крысах.  
  
Они просидели почти до утра, пока Мистле не ушла к своему лежаку, подарив Цири короткий сухой поцелуй в лоб.  
  
С первым рассветным лучом ведьмачка приладила клинок к голенищу сапога.  
  
                                                                                                                                    ***  
  
Кинжал стал для Цири почти амулетом, она не расставалась с ним ни на минуту. Ночью он лежал под скрученной в рулон шкурой, заменяющей подушку, и в особо беспокойные минуты она нащупывала его и водила пальцами по камням рукояти, или сжимала ее — это приносило покой, как в далеком детстве приносили игрушки, которые она брала с собой в постель. Днем — висел на сапоге, независимо от того, чем была занята разбойница — в битве, за обедом, в путешествии. Однажды он действительно спас Цири — во время стычки с нисарами ее окружили несколько мужчин, один выбил хлипкий меч, другой схватил за волосы и потащил за своей лошадью. В этом была его ошибка — уже через пару мгновений он был заколот собственным мечом, а Цири после боя пришлось идти к цирюльнице — подравнять обрезанные под разную длину пряди. Теперь ее волосы были немногим длиннее волос Мистле.  
  
Мужчины-Крысы долго притворно вздыхали или же наоборот, делали вид, что принимали за «своего парня», сально подмигивая при виде красивых деревенских девушек. От этого Цири очень хотелось все-таки применить кинжал на Крысах и выколоть кому-нибудь из них глаз. Искра шутила про ощипанного соколенка. Мистле только одобрительно улыбалась, да пару раз мимоходом оглаживала мягкий серый пух, которым стала прическа Цири. Если бы не все это, сама она не обратила бы внимание на изменения в своём облике.  
  
Зато тем случаем Цири гордилась — сообразила в нестандартной ситуации, так прикрепила кинжал, что он и не выпал, и легко выскользнул при необходимости, научилась доставать его из любого положения и умудрилась не отхватить себе кусок кожи с затылка. Конечно, ее, скорее всего спасли бы и так — Мистле, все ещё наблюдающая за ней во время боя, готовая в любую минуту прийти на помощь или добить тех, на кого у Цири не поднялась рука, уже бежала к ней, мечом отмахиваясь от нисаров, как от назойливых мух, и остановилась лишь тогда, когда Цири, перемазанная кровью и грязью, с укоротившимися вразнобой волосами, повернулась к ней и победно махнула кинжалом. Но все-таки Цири помогла себе сама, и это делало ее еще увереннее и спокойнее.  
  
Последние дни были особенно трудны — охота на Крыс шла с, казалось, утроенной силой. Спать, даже в самых тайных крысиных норах, приходилось по очереди — кто-то всегда оставалась сторожить вход.  
  
Цири сидела у неприметной расщелины в скале, за которой начиналась сложная сеть пещер, служившая ночлегом Крысам. На коленях она держала меч, наконец, подобранный по росту и силе. С ним она смогла полностью раскрыть свои боевые умения, обретенные на Мучильне, так что Крысы не без восхищения поглядывали, насколько это было возможно, на ее ловкий танец промеж врагов. Возможно, кто-то и узнала в этом ведьмачий стиль, но вопросов к ней не было.  
  
В руках девочка привычно крутила свой кинжал. Он был красив и смертоносен, ярок и безжалостен. Как Крысы. Как Кайлей, подаривший его, как Мистле, посоветовавшая использовать, как теперь и она сама. Кинжал вмещал в себе ее боль и ее счастье. Ее безопасность и ее неволю.  
  
Камни на рукояти переливались в тусклом свете растущей луны, блики на них напоминали то фиалковые глаза, то каштаново-рыжие волосы, то серебристую щетину. Где сейчас те, о ком напоминают лишь отблески? Цири слышала в поселениях и от Крыс слухи, много разных слухов. Но они были путаные и противоречивые, так что все трое могли быть где угодно — от могилы до императорского двора.  
  
Размышления прервали тихие шаги. Не смотря на то, что исходили они из пещеры, Цири напряглась, убрала кинжал, сжала рукоять меча. Из пещеры вышла Мистле.  
  
— Разве после меня твой караул? — спросила девочка, устраиваясь обратно.  
  
— Нет, просто не спалось, решила полюбоваться луной в твоей компании.  
  
Цири пожала плечами. Мистле, вопреки своему обыкновению держаться поодаль, села рядом с ней. Девочка не протестовала.  
  
Сидели долго, греясь неровным теплом подруга подруги. Молчали, потому что молчать было самым спокойным и правильным. Казалось, любое слово могло нарушить равновесие, которое начало восстанавливаться между ними.  
  
Цири еще помнила первую ночь у Крыс. Не думала — простить или не простить, а просто помнила, и это воспоминание отдавало ночным холодом. Но Мистле была той, кто понимала ее и улавливала настроение с полуслова, а то и вовсе без них, кто молча наблюдала со стороны с восхищением и тревогой, кто накладывала самую большую порцию похлебки, когда была ее очередь готовить, выбирала удобную одежду, взамен заношенной, приходила безошибочно в самые тяжелые минуты и просто молчала. Не поучая, не требуя, не обещая — просто была рядом. Когда живешь среди шумных Крыс, когда все, кто обещали быть рядом, исчезли, когда всю жизнь кто-то решала за нее, кем ей быть, что делать и по какому пути идти, эта тишина была благодатью.  
  
Девочку клонило в сон от окружившего ее тепла и спокойствия, но она держала глаза открытыми, не смотря на то, что голова вполне опустилась на удобно расположенное плечо Мистле. Цири была готова просидеть так вечность, как бы ни хотелось пойти на свой лежак и проспать до рассвета.  
  
Но ничто не вечно. По-эльфьи бесшумно из расщелины вышла Искра и, фыркнув, отправила обеих спать.  
  
В пещере Цири остановилась у лежанки Мистле, задумчиво скользя взглядом по истершимся от времени шкурам.  
  
— Фалька?  
  
— Знаешь, Мистле, ночь такая холодная, а в этой пещере ужасненько сыро, — слово, которое Цири использовала, казалось, несколько жизней назад само слетело с ее губ. Это вызвало усмешку не только у Мистле, но и у нее самой.  
  
— Ты действительно этого хочешь?  
  
Цири улыбнулась, покачала головой  
  
— Не этого.  
  
Короткий кивок — Мистле снова поняла, что именно девочка имеет в виду. Она откинула верхнюю шкуру приглашающим жестом.  
  
Все, что им сейчас нужно — легкий, не обязывающий поцелуй, и заснуть сплетясь и согревая подруга подругу. Кинжал Цири, конечно, положила под подушку, но сжимала во сне она руку Мистле.  
  
Им оставалось надеяться, что у них еще будет время обсудить недосказанное и сделать все правильно.


End file.
